Of Course, HEADMASTER!
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Ketika berada pada batas kewarasan antara dirinya yang lain, Nijimura memberinya sebuah tujuan. Menjadi kepala sekolah dan membangun kembali SMA dengan reputasi terburuk dengan mengumpulkan para siswa berbakat yang terpuruk. [Selesaikan masalah mereka, Akashi. Dan kau dapat siswamu.]
1. Chapter 1

Of Course, HEADMASTER!

(c)

Arischa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

[…]

Semi-AU, Headmaster!Akashi, _pyschical content_

[Masih ada satu dua lubang, selamat menikmati perjalanan anda!]

* * *

 _Sebenarnya, kau yang mana? Kau yang itu? Atau yang ini?_

 _Sebenarnya, kau siapa? Kau dia? Atau dia?_

 _Sebenarnya, kau di mana? Kau di situ? Atau di sini?_

 _Sebenarnya, kau itu, ada atau tidak?_

 _Sebenarnya, kau itu, apa?_

 _Apa?_

 _Apa._

 _A ... pa?_

 ** _APA?!_**

"…. hah … hah ... Uuhft. Uhk, uhuk." Bahkan ketika menikmati secangkir teh panas, mimpi buruk selalu membayangi Akashi. Benar, alasannya tersedak bukan karena tehnya terlalu panas. Bukan pula karena Akashi terkejut. Bukan, tidak seklise itu. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat kebenaran seorang Akashi Seijuuro goyah adalah, mimpi buruk.

Ini lucu. Ayolah, Akashi sudah lelah. Apapun yang Akashi lakukan selalu terbayang kegelapan.

Ini gila, kewarasannya serasa terenggut. Ayolah, ayolah. Biarkan Akashi bernapas. Ayolah, biarkan Akashi berkedip. Ya … ayolah, biarkan Akashi bersuara, sedetik, seinterval, semanapun, setidaknya, ayolah. Beri Akashi kesempatan untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya.

Kenapa kehilangan sesuatu begitu membuatnya frustasi?

Kenapa kehilangan seseorang begitu membuatnya depresi?

Kenapa kehilangan harapan begitu membuatnya hancur?

Kenapa kehilangan tujuan begitu membuatya mati?

Kenapa ia menjadi segila ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa.

Ke … napa?

 **KENAPA?!**

 _PRANG!_

"…" Lihat? Bahkan ketika berpikir, mimpi buruk hadir. Memang benar, Akashi tak punya kesempatan hidup, huh?

"Rendahan. Ketahuilah posisimu, jangan buat aku mengulanginya."

"…"

Akashi merasa menjadi orang paling tak waras sedunia. Siapa yang ia rendahkan? Cangkir teh yang pecah berkeping-keping? Yang pecahannya sudah terurai di atas lantai? Dengan cairan coklat kehitaman yang menggenang?

Lucu.

Bahkan teh dan cangkir pecah pun dapat membuat Akashi mati rasa mati gaya. Mati perasaan. Mati kehidupan. Mati khayalan. Mati. Dan Akashi mati, serasa mati.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Bersihkan."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Kau kira Akashi Seijuuro ini sudah tua, hingga butuh konfirmasi kata muda di akhir kata tuan?

Lupakan. Pergolakan batin Akashi memang tak waras lagi tak wajar.

 _Srak srak._

Manik heteronya memutar malas. Menatap lekat _maid_ yang mengepel lantai penuh khidmad. Bahkan, seorang _pembantu rendahan_ dapat menikmati hidupnya dengan mengepel lantai basah, huh? Sedangkan Akashi merasa tertikam ribuan bahkan milyaran kali semasa hidupnya, ia tak menikmatinya. Walaupun duduk angkuh di balik meja kerja. Dengan setumpuk dokumen kertas saham. Dengan belasan pelayan siap berjajar.

Tapi kenapa?

Akashi tak bisa menikmatinya, sebagaimana _maid_ nya menikmati waktu mengepel lantai basah?

Apa pembanding Akashi kurang berkelas? Itukah masalahnya?

Baiklah, ini bukan karena perintah. Karena Akashi tak, dan tidak sudi menerima perintah, seberkelas apapun perintahnya. Tapi Akashi akan coba dengan pembanding lain.

 _Ckris._

 _Syut._

 _Prang!_

 _Nice shoot,_ Akashi. Sebuah gunting merah melayang, meluncur dengan kecepatan cahaya di atas udara istana megah Akashi. Menancap sempurna di kaca jendela, menembusnya dan meluncur mulus menuju gravitasi bumi. Pecah sudah aset lembaran yen miliknya.

Mari bandingkan. Seorang _Butler_ hadir dengan lari sigap. Berdiri menghadap dengan tegap.

"Bereskan. Dan ganti." Tiga kata, satu perintah. Sang _butler_ melesat bagai kilat.

 _Srak. Pip..pip._

Mungkin _butler_ nya menelepon tukang reparasi? Label nama Akashi sudah melekat pada diri _butler_ dan _maid_ nya, bahkan. Tak sampai sepuluh menit— _terlalu cepat. Akashi ingat sebuah_ dribble _super cepat milik seseorang yang ia kenal_ —beberapa orang datang, dengan sebuah jendela baru. Sang _butler_ mengawasi, membantu dan memerintah. Dan Akashi menonton dengan wajah datar.

Bahkan, _butler_ yang memerintah tukang reparasi dapat menikmati waktunya yang hanya berdiri sembari menunjuk-nunjuk abstrak, dan berbicara— _memerintah itu memang hal yang patut dinikmati, dalam kamus Akashi. Tapi ini_ butler _, harusnya rendah, apa-apaan itu._

Bahkan, tukang reparasi yang diperintah sembari bekerja dapat menikmati waktunya yang sedang diperintah sembari bekerja— _rasanya memang harus begitu. Mereka dibayar, 'kan? Lalu apa bedanya dengan_ maid _dan_ butler _tadi?_

 _(Peduli mati penggambaran Akashi sangat tak efektif dari segi bahasa. Mau mati? Akashi itu mutlak hidup dan mati.)_

Tapi kenapa, Akashi tak dapat menikmati waktunya yang duduk santai laksana kaisar di singgasana, menatap orang yang diperintah dan berdiri lelah memerintah?— _bukankah jelas? Itu karena Akashi sedang ingin tertawa. Orang yang tak punya bakat memerintah sungguh menggelikan. Biarkan Akashi tunjukkan, bagaimana caranya memerintah._

"Kau, selesaikan dengan cepat, dan segera pergi dari sini. Biaya biar dia yang urus. Hitungan ketiga angkat kaki dari sini. Kau, hitung!" _Nah, selesai sudah._

Lihat, kaca jendela Akashi sudah seperti semula. Akashi cinta hiperbola, karena bagaimanapun wujudnya, Akashi Seijuurou itu sempurna.

Sebenarnya, apa yang Akashi lakukan sedari tadi? Mencoba menghibur diri? Dengan lelucon sekelas ikan teri? Kau bercanda, _bung_! Akashi tak akan tertawa dengan uang receh seperti itu. Sekalipun, ia sendiri yang menciptakan lelucon payah tadi.

Menyedihkan.

Hidup Akashi berantakan. Salah apa dia? Apa kelahirannya di dunia ini adalah sebuah kesalahan? Sekian lama meracau, nyatanya Akashi merasa semakin kacau.

"Tuan muda, apa anda … baik-baik saja?" _Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Bunuh aku. Ini menyiksa._

"…" Mentap intens sang pemanggil, membuang acuh pandangan.

"Ya. Siapkan mobilku."

"Baik."

Begini saja sudah lebih baik. Akashi harus berpikir jernih. Usahakan semuanya tampak putih. Jangan hitam kelabu, abu-abu monokrom. Atau Akashi, akan jatuh dalam keterpurukan—

Lebih dalam.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

La-

 _Drrt. Drrt._

 _Pip!_

" _Moshi moshi._ "

 _"Yo! Akashi. Ayo bicara di-"_

 _Tut ... tut ..._

"…"

 _You have a new message._

 _ʳAKASHI SIALAN! BERANI KAU MEMUTUS SAMBUNGAN TELEPON DARIKU?! HOOH! TUNGGU SAJA, KAU._ SENPAI _MU INI ADALAH ORANG YANG BAIK HATI DALAM HUKUMAN. Ekhem. Omong-omong, aku hanya akan bermurah hati menunggu di sini selama sepuluh menit.ʴ_

"…" Akashi, dan segala kekuatan _emperor eye_ nya. Meramal masa depan mengenai sebuah pohon tua yang tumbang, menindih seorang lelaki usia dua puluh tujuh tahun, hingga mati.

.

.

.

Mobil terpakir di pinggir jalan dekat sebuah pemakaman. Hawa mencekam tak ingin Akashi rasakan, memori kelam adalah di mana dia harus mengingat sebuah hal mengerikan—dengan ialah sang pelaku kejahatan.

Memori kelam adalah di mana dia harus menganggung beban dari matinya impian—dengan dirinyalah sang korban sakit jiwa.

Akashi hanya terlalu berharap, hingga akhirnya tak siap secara sigap mendapat kejutan, yang pahit terasa sepat.

Afeksinya, hilang sejak umurnya masih belia—anak-anak usia muda.

 _Drap. Drap._

"Sayangnya, tak ada pohon tua yang tumbang di sini, Tuan Akashi Seijuuro." Sebuah suara menggaung. Bersandar pada sebuah pohon tua, yang memayungi sebuah pusara. Manik hetero Akashi fokus pada sebuah nama, yang dirangkai huruf terukir pada nisan. Menatap sendu pada warna kusam penuh monokrom.

"Pohon rendahan. Perintahku adalah mutlak, ketika kuperintahkan untuk tumbang dan menindih Nijimura Shuuzou, harusnya dilakukan!" Gunting merah menancap pada batang kayu sang pohon. Lelaki yang bersandar di bawahnya melompat cepat.

"Kau gila, Akashi! Itu benda mati, bodoh! DAN MANA KATA _SENPAI_ NYA?!" Dia—Nijimura Shuuzou. Lelaki yang disumpah serapahi Akashi agar mati ditindih pohon tua tumbang. Nyatanya masih memiliki eksistensi, berkoar murka menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya yang maha benar.

 _Cih._

"Gila? Heh. Apa kabar, _dia_?" Akashi terkekeh kecil. Menyeringai tipis memandang nisan polos.

" _Dia_? Aku bukan orang kelainan yang dapat menjamu orang mati dalam pesta minum teh." Nijimura menguap bosan. Melirik miris pada Akashi yang tersenyum manis, mengelus lembut nisan di depannya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Shuuzou-"

" _SENPAI_ NYA, BODOH! AKU BENAR-BENAR KESAL, ARGH!"

"Kupikir kita sudah lulus sekolah."

"Sopan sedikit, sialan."

"Jaga bicaramu, Nijimura- _senpai._ Orang dengan kemampuan istimewa bukanlah menderita kelainan. Secara tak langsung, aku tidak mengidap kelainan apapun, untuk informasimu. Dan lagi, _dia_ belum mati. Terimakasih atas waktumu."

Nijimura mendengus geli, memang benar secara tak langsung ia menyindir Akashi dengan bakat mata dewa—yang dengan sesuka hatinya melihat masa depan tanpa cacat prediksi. Tapi tak menyangka jika Akashi ternyata sepeka ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti orang mati? Kau sudah tidak waras, jangan-jangan." Argumen asal penuh percaya diri Nijimura layangkan pada insan yang masih mengikis rindu dengan nisan dan pusara. Berlandas kesal.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti orang mati? Bangun, kau membuatku tampak tak waras." Bukan. Bukan Nijimura yang Akashi ajak bicara. Melainkan sosok abstrak tak jelas keberadaannya, bagai afeksi tak nyata dalam ilusi. Matanya panas, merasa ada lelehan lilin yang siap menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Akashi, _dia_ sudah mati."

"Diam, atau mati, Nijimura- _senpai_."

"Sampai kapan kau begini? Masa depanmu masih bisa kau capai, Akashi. Dia tak akan senang kau begini." Kadang Nijimura merasa iba, kala adik kelasnya, sekaligus mantan teman setimnya di Teiko dulu, seperti boneka hidup yang tak punya tujuan jelas. Ia tahu persis, penyebabnya tak lain adalah sosok yang berharga bagi Akashi.

Afeksi yang dulu Akashi miliki, yang kini sudah pergi.

Akashi sudah kehilangan harapan, tujuan, impian, dan hidupnya.

"Masa depan? Masa depanku terkubur di bawah tanah. Sudah membusuk bersama organisme lain. Dan mungkin sudah tak berbentuk. Aku ini absolut, tapi takdir tak kunjung tunduk padaku. Gunting tak bisa menancap pada takdir, harusnya kau tahu, _senpai._ "

"Kapan terakhir kali kau periksa? Apa kata dokter?" Harusnya Nijimura tahu, Akashi dalam batas waras tak waras. Suatu saat, dirinya yang lain muncul. Terkadang, dirinya yang sesungguhnya adalah penguasa diri. Namun bisa, keduanya muncul secara bersamaan, seperti saat ini.

Seorang Akashi yang masih memiliki jati diri dan kasih sayang, bercampur dengan pikiran menang bak kaisar di medan perang. Ketika dua Akashi muncul secara bersamaan, di sana adalah ambang batasnya.

Sebenarnya, apa Akashi baik-baik saja?

"Saat dia sudah tidur di bawah tanah. Katanya, aku ini gila?" Nijimura yakin dokter tak berkata demikian. Satu kali lagi, Nijimura akan mencoba membangunkan Akashi. Meraih separuh jati diri yang terkubur rasa mati. Mengajak Akashi muncul ke permukaan, sekali lagi. Demi bertemu kembali dengan sang afeksi.

"Akashi, dengar." Nijimura mendekat. Mencoba meraih bahu Akashi yang bersiap bergetar, menahan isak tangis terpendam.

"…. jangan memerintahku, Shuuzou."

" _SENPAI_ NYA BODOH, _SENPAI_ NYA! Lupakan. Lihat ke bawah, ke pusara itu. Siapa di sana?" Mengikuti intruksi, Akashi mengalihkan direksi. Menatap entitas berupa pusara sebuah makam. Walau cermin terefleksi di irisnya, senyum miris tak lupa dipolesnya.

"Adik kecilku yang manis." Maju selangkah, kini Nijimura berada tepat di sebelah Akashi, ia adalah eksistensi yang menjaga kewarasan Akashi masih terkunci. Ikut memutar direksi, terpaku pada pusara di bawah sana sebagai pusat atensi.

"Benar. Lihat nisannya, apa yang terukir di sana?"

"Namanya."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Tetsuna."

"Dia siapa? Kenapa ada di bawah sana? Bisa kau mengingatnya?"

"Dia adikku. Perempuan paling berharga setelah ibuku. Dia meninggal. Karena aku yang membunuhnya. Aku ingat dengan jelas." Menunduk, menatap kosong tanah rerumputan.

 _Srak._

"BODOH, SADARLAH! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA, HAH?!" Akashi sedikit terangkat, kerah bajunya ditarik kasar oleh Nijimura, menatap datar penuh kekosongan pada iris yang mengkilat emosi.

"Di … ingat. Itu kecelakaan, kau ingat? Kau bukan pembunuhnya. Bukan. Kau ingat? Bahumu, lihat. Bahumu yang keduanya tak bisa terangkat ke atas. Bahu kirimu, karena kecelakaan itu. Kau ingat sekarang?"

Diam. Membisu. Tergugu kaku bagai terpaku membeku. Tersapu debu abu-abu kelabu, menatap letih pada monokrom yang membelegu batin lelah. Memori terputar, bagai reka ulang opera picisan. Murahan, apa-apaan, Akashi yang dijunjung tinggi kebenarannya harus menonton kartun menggelikan? Memori terekam, terputar digeser sentuhan pelan. Memori kelam, ketika Akashi terpuruk dan bahagia. Ketika Akashi kehilangan dan menjadi gila dalam batasan hidup.

Ketika Akashi yang mendapati dunianya hancur.

" **Kau tidak membunuhnya."**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Haiii! Arischa kembali! Waa sudah lama, ya :"

Saya bawa cerita MC hqq/hush.

Chapter 2 masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, hmm mungkin updatenya tidak dalam jangka waktu dekat. Saya punya project di Wp! Hehe - modus.

Sekian terima cinta,

Arischa.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Course, HEADMASTER!

Arischa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

[…]

Semi-AU, Headmaster!Akashi, _pyschical content,_ alur campuran

[Masih ada satu dua lubang, selamat menikmati perjalanan anda!]

* * *

Akashi melihat dirinya beberapa tahun lalu. Tergambar jelas alur kehidupannya.

Di sana, Akashi kecil. Yang hancur terbagi dua mendapati Ibu tercinta telah tiada. Itu Akashi kecil yang tak tahu menahu ada dirinya yang lain jauh di sana. Akashi kecil yang menatap bola basket penuh kerinduan.

 **Akashi rindu ibunya.**

Didikan sang ayah keras, Akashi harus menjadi nomor satu di manapun. Harus menang kapanpun, apapun itu. Saat itu, tujuan seorang Akashi hanya menang dan menang.

Beranjak dewasa, menginjak tingkat SMP. Dirinya masihlah Akashi baik hati yang tenang. Sopan santun berbudi luhur. Tanpa ada cacat kata sedikitpun. Saat itu, harapan Akashi hanya bola basket. Satu-satunya kenangan yang ditinggalkan Ibunya selain kenangan pahit. Candu di mana Akashi mencintaiya sepenuh hati, layaknya sang ibu bersemayam dalam permainan basketnya.

Ketika Akashi dapat menikmati basket bersama teman-temannya, Akashi merasa hidupnya kembali dibangun. Serpihan kecil yang memencar kembali terkumpul secara perlahan.

Naas.

Sial.

Ketika Akashi hanya memerlukan sentuhan kecil agar hidupnya benar-benar utuh sepenuhnya, mimpi buruk kembali hadir. Teman-temannya, dengan bakat yang mulai bangkit. Satu persatu berkembang, Akashi takut. Dia takut ditinggal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan di sana, di mana Akashi yang lain muncul. Menenggelamkan rasa takut Akashi.

Akashi bisa lihat, kehancurannya yang kedua kali. Di mana ia bertukar posisi dengan dirinya yang lain di lain sisi. Di mana dia menjadi lelaki yang selalu benar dan berlaku seenaknya pada orang lain, tak suka direndahkan. Sampai dimana, kekalahannya sejak Akashi dilahirkan. Dimana dia kalah dalam pertandingan basket melawan sebuah sekolah. Akashi tersadar. Dirinya yang sesungguhnya kembali bangun. Dan mulai membangun lagi hidupnya.

 **Akashi tersenyum kecut, ia bisa lihat, setelah ini. Hal manis ia temukan.**

Kelas 2 SMA, ia menemukan gadis kecil di pinggir jalan. Ketakutan di bawah hujan. Meringkuk kecil menggigil kedingian. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tetsuna.

Semakin hari, Akashi semakin dekat. Ia bahkan menghabiskan harinya di sebuah apartemen, tempat ia merawat Tetsuna. Gadis manis yang periang, dengan iris biru senada surai. Akashi menyayangi Tetsuna selayaknya adik kandung. Mewarnai hari monokromnya bersama Tetsuna. Sentuhan akhir, hidup Akashi serasa sempurna. Afeksinya nyata, ditemani gadis belia berumur delapan tahun. Bahkan ketika dia menginjak dunia perkuliahan. Hari-hari manis Akashi jalani bersama Tetsuna. Tak ada kisah istimewa yang tertulis dalam kertas jelaga. Namun pelangi dwiwarna menghias hari Akashi di setiap detik hidupnya. Warnanya dan warna Tetsunanya.

Entah apa, Akashi tak tahu mengapa. Dia hanya merasakan sentuhan kecil di hati kala suara lugu itu menanyakan nama. Ketika tatapan sayu itu memohon iba. Ketika wajah muram itu terselimuti dingin, menyembunyikan kepolosan guratan usia. Dan Akashi bergerak sesuai nurani, mengajak sang gadis kecil tinggal bersamanya di sebuah apartemen.

Akashi tak perlu lagi afeksi lain. Akashi hanya butuh Tetsunanya sebagai adik. Sebagai wujud napasnya. Ketika basket pun pergi darinya. Hidupnya.

Saat itu pertandingan dilaksanakan. Akashi bukannya apa, _emperor eye_ miliknya sudah terkubur jauh di dasar hati. Miris, memang. Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi ketika pertandingan berlangsung. Sasaran korban adalah dirinya. Dengan bahu sebagai objek. Bahu kanannya cidera parah. Tak bisa digunakan untuk susuatu semacam menggapai hal tinggi—bukan mimpi, ini pertanyaan realistik—tangannya tak bisa terulur ke atas, tak bisa melawati bahu karena cidera.

Akashi tak bisa menyentuh bola. Basket tak bisa ia mainkan. Mustahil hanya menjadi seorang pengoper bola, sama saja dengan eksistensinya di lapangan tidak nyata.

Ketika itu, Akashi terpuruk. Kembali merasa kehilangan jati diri. Ingat akan ibu dan masa lalu, dan Akashi hancur lagi. Dan ketika Akashi sudah tenggelam dalam sudut tergelap napasnya, Tetsuna hadir mengulurkan tangan kanan. Mengajak sang kakak kembali ceria, agar tak pernah putus impian. Setitik cahaya di mata. Dan Akashi bangkit secara perlahan. Walau tak mudah, tentu saja.

 **Akashi terkekeh kecil. Ini masa dimana dia menjalani pahit manis hidup bersama Tetsuna.** Tetsuna sering jatuh sakit. Terakhir, ia lihat simbahan darah di baju _one piece_ yang Tetsuna pakai. Pengakuan terlarang, Tetsuna memuntahkan darahnya dari mulut. Lengkap sudah. Ketakutan kembali mengisi relung hati Akashi. Ditinggal pergi dan berakhir sendiri. Tidak, Akashi tak mau.

Di tengah tugas mengintimidasi, di tengah berkas-berkas perusahaan memonopoli, Akashi selalu memantau kinerja rumah sakit. Kadang kala, sakit menyergap batin ketika melihat seperangkat alat di tubuh mungil Tetsunanya.

Tetsunanya yang menderita sebuah penyakit entah apa namanya.

Tetsunanya terbaring mengatup mata entah sampai kapan.

Tetsunanya yang tak lagi menebar senyum bahagia kepadanya.

Dan Akashi lagi-lagi terpuruk. Hari-harinya semakin memburuk. Hari-hari ia lewati dengan penuh tekanan, bahkan sampai hari kelulusannya, Tetsunanya masih diam tertidur di atas ranjang, tak ada ucapan selamat untuknya. Bahkan dari ayahnya—ayahnya tak pernah setuju dengan jurusan pendidikan yang Akashi ambil. Akashi hanya ingin berbagi ilmu, dan di mata ayahnya itu salah.

Memangnya, kapan hidup Akashi pernah benar?

Akashi yakin, jika Tetsuna akan bangun suatu saat nanti, maka ia berusaha dengan keras. Ia menjadi guru yang ramah dan tegas, ada sebuah hadiah yang ingin Akashi tunjukkan ada Tetsuna saat ia bangun nanti—

 _"Hei! Lihat, aku jadi guru. Kau bisa jadi siswiku nanti._ " Nyatanya, sampai setahun mengajar Tetsuna tak pernah bangun. Jadwalnya semakin padat, belum lagi ia juga harus mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya—kesialan selalu datang pada hidup Akashi, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berekspresi, ketika sang ayah juga menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir karena depresi.

Saat itu hujan lebat mengguyur Tokyo, Akashi sedang ada rapat penting bersama para kliennya. Dering telepon genggam Akashi seakan mencekik suasana ruangan penuh ketegangan itu, dan terpaksa Akashi mematikan telepon genggamnya tanpa melihat sang pemanggil.

"Lalu kau bisa tebak, Tetsuna sudah tidak ada. Yang menelepon saat itu adalah pihak rumah sakit, mereka bilang Tetsuna siuman dan terus memanggilku, dokter dan perawat bergerak cepat untuk proses pengobatan entah apa itu aku tidak mau tahu—aku tidak mau ingat lagi." Akashi memejamkan matanya, ia duduk bersandar pada pohon rindang itu. Hatinya seakan lelah menceritakan kembali kenangan lama yang begitu memilukan. Nijimura yang duduk di sebelahnya tak kunjung bergeming.

"Lalu dari segi apanya, kalau yang membunuh Tetsuna itu kau?" Nijimura nyaris terbahak, jika saja ia tak ingat yang dibicarakan adalah sosok abstrak yang sudah tak memiliki eksistensi lagi di dunia ini.

"Tetsuna membutuhkanku, dan aku mengabaikannya. Mementingkan rapat bodoh, harusnya aku menjawab telepon itu, pergi ke rumah sakit dan menemani saat-saat sulit Tetsuna. Salahku juga, yang dulu kurang memperhatikan kesehatannya. Aku ini pembunuh, dan itu absolut." Nijimura pikir, satu-satunya yang absolut dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah kebenarannya yang memang mutlak adanya.

Nijimura tak memandang apapun lagi dalam dunia Akashi selain keterpurukan dan penyesalan. Atas dasar apapun, Akashi tak seharusnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ah, benar. Setelah itu yang Akashi lakukan hanya cuti dari tugasnya sebagai guru entah sampai kapan.

"Kau masih menjabat sebagai guru?" tanya Nijimura, tangannya sibuk memainkan kerikil kecil, dilempar dan ditangkap.

"Jangan mainkan debu, masuk ke mataku! Dan, aku cuti."

"Ini batu."

"Maksudku itu." Akashi jadi terasa mati, bukan? Daripada begini, Nijimura lebih suka jika Akashi bermain basket dengannya, yang kini terlihat mustahil akibat cidera di tangannya. Jadi Akashi baiknya melakukan apa? Karena bagaimanapun juga, duduk angkuh di balik meja perusahaan tak membuat Akashi senang sama sekali. Akashi tahu sendiri, duduk di balik meja guru adalah ketentramannya. Mengucapkan sederet kalimat ilmu adalah kebahagiaannya.

"Kau harus kembali." Nijimura berdiri, menghadap lurus ke bawah tepat wajah muram Akashi.

"Kembali membunuh?"

"Mati saja sana!" desis Nijimura sarkastik. Ia merogoh sakunya cepat, lalu melemparnya ke arah Akashi. Dengan itu Nijimura berlalu pergi, dan Akashi ingin rasanya melempar gunting ke arah pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu hingga tewas.

Yang dilempar Nijimura adalah gumpalan kertas yang disobek dari bagian sebuah koran. Berita yang membuat mata hetero Akashi memfokus dan menatap tajam rangkaian hurufnya.

 _SMA Seirin terancam bangkrut dan ditutup, ratusan siswanya memilih pergi bahkan tak melanjutkan sekolah lagi._

 _Kasus-kasus tak sedap seperti tawuran, perkelahian, dan perbuatan mesum yang dilakukan siswa siswi SMA Seirin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi sekolah itu sendiri. Belum lagi Kepala Sekolah yang terkuak melakukan tindakan korupsi besar-besaran. Banyak dari siswa yang tinggal kelas dan dikeluarkan, serta guru yang mengundurkan diri. Membuat SMA Seirin dilabeli sebagai SMA dengan reputasi terburuk sepanjang sejarah._

 _Terancam ditutup, wakil kepala sekolah, Kiyoshi Teppei mengajukan permohonan kepada sukarelawan pendidikan,"Sekolah ini butuh kepala sekolah yang baru untuk menata ulang kembali sistem luar dalamnya. Saya hanya bisa berharap." ujarnya saat itu._

 _Tokyo, xx_

"…"Akashi mengelus pelan nisan adiknya sebelum pergi dan mengendarai mobilnya tergesa.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu begitu gelap, seberkas cahaya baru saja merengsak masuk kala pintunya dibuka Akashi lebar-lebar. Ada debu yang menyesakkan hidung dan pernapasannya, juga sarang laba-laba mengerikan yang membuat ruangan ini tampak horor dan mencekam.

 _Klik_

Lampunya remang, berkedip-kedip seakan menentukan baiknya ia padam atau menyala, hidup atau mati—

 _Matilah seperti perasaanku_ —pikiran gila Akashi kembali datang tanpa diundang, dan ia bersikeras mengabaikannya. Tapak kakinya sedikit bergaung, mencoba mengingat-ngingat letak saklar lampu lainnya.

"Aku pulang. Tetsuna, baiknya aku menjadi pengusaha atau kepala sekolah?"

Tetsuna tidak menjawab, apartemen itu sudah sendiri sejak dua tahun terakhir.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hai, saya kembali. Senang rasanya dengan review dari readers. Ada pertanyaan yang kurang lebih menjurus ke satu arti,

 _apakah nanti ini akan ada bumbu yaoi/shou-ai_ _?_

Jawaban saya, tidak. Fanfiksi ini difokuskan pada alur cerita dimana hidup hancur Akashi dan lika-likunya mencari kebahagiaan lewat impiannya sebagai pengajar—lebih tepatnya kepala sekolah. Dan perjuangan Akashi 'membujuk' para siswa-siswi bermasalah untuk masuk ke Seirin.

Kalau sebatas pertemanan yang kadang membuat salah paham sih, jelas/eh

Sekian dari saya! Terima kasih atas penantian dan dukungnya!

Tertanda,

Arischa.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Course, HEADMASTER!

Arischa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

[…]

Semi-AU, Headmaster!Akashi, _pyschical content,_ chapter kali ini antara deskripsi dan dialog (mungkin) tidak seimbang

[Masih ada satu dua lubang, selamat menikmati perjalanan anda!]

* * *

"Anda membeli sekolah ini?" Kiyoshi menggebrak meja di depannya dengan tidak santai. Wajahnya setimbang antara senang dan cemas. Bukannya apa, lelaki ini ingin membeli sekolah untuk dirubuhkan dan dijadikan mall? Atau gedung pencakar langit? Atau jangan-jangan taman bermain sore? Bagaimanapun juga, otak bisnis dan otak pendidikan itu tidak hidup berdampingan dengan mesra. Sejalan, tapi tidak satu. Satu, tapi tidak sejalan.

"Ya. Tolong bersikaplah sopan, jangan membuatku merasa kau akan membunuhku untuk setiap perkataanku," tegas Akashi dengan datar. Sudah banyak berkas yang ia bawa, tinggal bubuhan tanda tangan juga surat ijin lainnya. Akashi lebih suka main belakang, kalau begini jadinya. Otak tidak jalan, uang akan mendorong—hebat bukan?

 _Tidak kakak, jangan lakukan itu. Dan sopanlah, kakak._

Oke oke, Tetsuna melarang perbuatan kotor itu. Maka ia segera enyahkan pikirna busuknya secepat yang ia bisa. Juga, Akashi harus lebih sopan lagi, kata Tetsuna. Baik, Akashi akan lakukan dengan senang hati.

"Maafkan saya, maafkan saya. Jika anda hendak membeli sekolah ini, apakah anda akan tetap mempertahankannya? Atau malah membangun ruang baru?" Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang, jam makan siang terlewat begitu saja semenjak kehadiran Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou kemari. Yang tadinya Kiyoshi hendak gantung diri, menjadi menegakkan diri dan menuntun hati menuju keputusan nanti.

Bukan, Kiyoshi bukannya mau bunuh diri, itu hanya kiasan puisi.

"Mempertahankan sekolah ini? Gedung tak layak pakai, siswa minim, pengajar hitungan jari tangan, dan reputasi buruk begini saya pertahankan? Janagn bercanda, Kiyoshi- _san._ "

 _Brak._

Lagi, Kiyoshi menggebrak meja penuh emosi. Apa-apaan pengusaha di depannya? Jangan hanya karena ia pemilik sebuah perusahaan ternama, dengan cabang di mana-mana ia bisa dengan seenaknya memutus harapan dan masa depan penghuni sekolah ini.

"Apa-apaan anda?! Maaf jika ini tidak sopan, tapi tolong, harapan sekolah ini bukan menjadi tempat hiburan malam, gedung perusahaan, atau bahkan taman mini tempat jalan. Jangan bercanda, tuan, ini pendidikan. Bukan bisnis!"

"Dan biar saya didik anda, bagaimana cara berbisnis dengan memanfaatkan pendidikan."

"Lebih baik anda mundur, tuan."

"Saya membawa uang."

"Yang saya butuh sukarelawan."

"Dan kini telah datang."

"Pintu keluar ada di sana, anda bisa angkat kaki dengan terhormat."

"Penistaan." Akashi berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan ruangan Kiyoshi dengan lirikan datar tanpa emosi. Sedang Kiyoshi mengerang napas frustasi. Nyaris saja ia menyinggung politik di sini.

* * *

"Aku sudah benar, 'kan?" tanya Akashi pada sosok di depannya. Jujur, ia tak mengerti tadi bicara apa, yang jelas itu penawaran. Persis seperti bisnis. Salah?

 _Tak!_

"Bunuh diri saja, sana! Mana ada yang begitu! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih?!" Nijimura sudah marah-marah dengan Akashi. Kakinya menghentak emosi dan rambutnya diacak frustasi. Dengan mudahnya Akashi datang ke apartemennya, lalu menceritakan 'urusan bisnisnya' dengan wajah datar. Ditutup dengan pertanyaan sok polos macam itu? Terserah. Nijimura lelah.

"Memang kau mengerti cara meyakinkan dia bahwa aku membeli sekolah itu untuk direnovasi dan ditata ulang?" tanya balik Akashi. Tak menghiraukan Nijimura yang sudah menatapnya penuh dengan kilat kemarahan.

"Akan sangat baik akhirnya, kalau kau mengatakan 'ya, saya akan pertahankan dan perbaiki luar dalam' dengan wajah tenang andalanmu, Akashi. Ketimbang kau katakan dengan angkuh kalau sekolah itu jelek baik di dalam maupun di luar." Sarkastik, berkas-berkas yang Akashi kumpulkan dalam tiga map merah Nijimura susun ulang dan baca sekilas. Mengambil beberapa lembar dan membuangnya asal ke lantai.

"Tetsuna tidak suka orang yang berbohong."

"Katakan pada Tetsuna bahwa ia terlalu kecil untuk paham definisi berbohong."

"Tetsuna sudah meninggal."

"Aku cukup mengatakan oh."

Lalu hening. Akashi tak menjawab dan Nijimura tak lanjut menyahut. Matanya meneliti pada deretan kalimat yang Akashi (nampaknya) rangkai sendiri pada kertas-kertas berkas itu.

"Besok pagi pahami kalimatku di depan Kiyoshi Teppei."

"Aku cukup katakan ya."

.

.

.

"Saya tidak menerima penawaran dari orang yang sama." Kiyoshi membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, sedikitnya menyindir Akashi yang berdiri tanpa emosi di depannya dalam jarak lima meter.

"Saya hanya diam, tidak lebih."

"Dan segeralah diam, kawan," sahut Nijimura cepat. Ia mengkode lewat jembatan tatapan, bahwa maksudnya kemari untuk meluruskan kekeliruan kemarin. Kiyoshi yang paham segera mempersilahkan tamunya duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing, dengan sekat berupa mejanya.

"Apakah anda satu perusahaan dengannya?" tanya Kiyoshi pada Nijimura. Sebelumnya tidak ada janji bahwa Nijimura akan bertamu pagi ini, dan Kiyoshi untung saja membatalkan janji untuk berdoa ke kuil mengenai kelanjutan hidup bangunan usang tempat mereka melakukan pembicaraan saat ini.

"Saya terlalu baik untuk bekerja dengan manusia gila ini."

"Maaf?" _Teruslah meracau, Shuuzou_ , Akashi membatin diam.

"Gila harta, maksudnya. Saya hanya seorang guru di salah satu SMA di Kyoto, yang dengan segenap hati ingin pindah kemari. Dan, oh, jangan lupa. Kami—tidak tidak, aku, sebagai orang waras yang mampu menerjemahkan kalimat sinting dari manusia ini," Nijimura menunjuk Akashi dengan santai,"akan menjelaskan pada anda pernyataannya kemarin, yang sekiranya, saya tidak mengira lagi, sebenarnya. Tapi biar saya tegaskan, anda pasti tersinggung."

Jujur saja, kalimat Nijimura seperti jalur kereta api cepat di Jepang. Rumit, banyak, tapi efisien dalam segi terjemahaan.

"Anda membantu Tuan Akashi dalam melakukan perjanjian?"

"Ya!"

"Saya tak akan memberikan kalau tempat ini dijadikan sesuatu yang lain."

"Nah, itu!" Nijimura menjentikkan jarinya cepat. Seakan menemukan titik terang dalam permasalahan pelik ini. Dan Kiyoshi mencoba tersenyum tenang tanda formalitas.

"Cukup katakan dengan cepat, Shuuzou," sambar Akahshi cuek. Sungguh menghabiskan waktu.

"Cukup diam, Akashi, dan tolong sopan. Jadi, maksud manusia ini," Lagi, Nijimura menunjuk Akashi seolah tanpa dosa mengatakannya sebagai 'manusia ini',"Ia ingin membeli sekolah ini. Sekaligus memperbaiki gedung, fasilitas, dan reputasinya seratus persen bersih." Akhirnya kalimat itu terlontar, membuat Kiyoshi menahan napas dua detik, dan menghembusnya secara perlahan.

"Kalau ini masalah uang, saya masih keberatan. Cara kotor sama saja menjatuhkan moral siswa. Dan pencari sensasi akan menjadikan ini sasaran empuk untuk gosip panas," bantah Kiyoshi dengan tenang. Baginya, ini permainan bisnis antar pengusaha—perusahaan dan pendidikan.

"Sekolah ini butuh kepala sekolah, benar?" Kiyoshi menggangguk bersyarat atas pertanyaan Nijimura.

"Saya akan menjadi kepala sekolah di SMA ini. Dan sulap akan dikerjakan dengan segera," sahut Akashi mantap.

Kiyoshi bungkam, dan Nijimura menginjak kaki Akashi dengan mode lambat.

"Sudah kubilang, cukup diam, kawan." Seringai Nijimura mengembang dengan paksa. Dan Akashi menarik kakinya kilat, tak sudi harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh manusia sok dewasa di sebelahnya. Umur hanya beda setahun saja sudah bangga, apa kabar ayah Akashi yang sombongnya tidak lebih dari Nijimura ketika berhadapan dengan Akashi?

Tidak usah dipahami, Akashi tahu tadi itu sulit dipahami.

"Anda? Tuan Akashi Seijuurou? Setahu saya anda mengundurkan diri menjadi guru dan beralih ke pengusaha muda?" Mengingat berita-berita panas belakangan ini, Kiyoshi yakin bahwa tuan besar di depannya ini sudah tak menjabat sebagai pengajar lagi. Dan beritanya juga kejiwaan sang mantan pengajar ini tak seratus persen lurus. Itu baru isu saja, dan entah benar atau tidak, Kiyoshi enggan mendengar berita lurus yang tetap terlihat miring di depan layar.

"Ya! Itu tujuan kami. Tenang saja! Dia sangat berkompeten." Nijimura merutuk dalam hati, _apakah dosaku bertambah karena sudah berbohong?_ Lagi pula, sistem belajar Akashi tak pernah Nijimura pahami. Yah, mereka kan tidak satu sekolah saat mengajar?

Wajah Kiyoshi jelas menampakan bahwa ia kurang yakin dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Nijimura dan juga Akashi.

"Saya tidak mengundurkan diri, saya mengambil cuti. Sebagai informasi, saya lulusan terbaik di universitas tempat saya menuntut ilmu dulu, yang notabenenya universitas unggulan. Saya mengajar dengan terhormat di sekolah terpandang. Umur saya baru dua puluh enam tahun, dan saya dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa saya tidak gila. Dengan berbahagia saya umumkan bahwa saya, Akashi Seijuurou, akan menjadi Kepala Sekolah yang baru di SMA Seirin ini. Apakah itu cukup meyakinkan?" Tatapan manik hetero itu lurus pada iris coklat Kiyoshi yang tak mengerjap sejak tadi. Kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur tadi seakan berporos pada satu titik.

 _Saya tidak gila._

"Saya butuh keterangan dokter," putus Kiyoshi. Nah, ini, Nijimura malas sekali jika sudah menyangkut dokter begini. Singkatnya, ini akan gagal. Sampai jumpa masa depan, selamat datang masa lalu. Bukankah akan begitu jadinya?

"Saya tidak ada urusan dengan dokter, Kiyoshi- _san_." Akashi mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Lipatan kertas Akashi buka dan menunjukkannya pada Kiyoshi, yang dibaca dengan seksama oleh Kiyoshi.

Ia tampak mengangguk paham, matanya memincing pada sesuatu disana.

"Psikiater menyatakan saya sehat seratus persen-" berkedip tidak kali,

"-kalau tak ada tekanan seperti ini." _Yah, kau buka kartu segala._ Nijimura membantin jengkel. Lelah menjelaskan banyak hal, dan Akashi dengan mudahnya membuka kartu, jelas saja ini ditolak.

"Bagaimana bisa saya yakin bahwa sekolah ini akan tetap berdiri dan semakin 'benar' kalau anda punya hubungan dekat dengan seorang psikiater?" Tangan Kiyoshi membentuk tanda kutip, mengundang kekehan geli dari Akashi. Sedang Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum kalem, paham bahwa tak ada unsur yen dalam pembicaraan ini. Dan Nijimura hanya menguap bosan.

"Saya tak punya kerabat yang berprofesi sebagai seorang psikiater. Dan, ini. Bacalah." Kiyoshi menerima tiga lembar kertas yang berisi daftar-daftar nama. Diamatinya lengkap dan senyum kecil tercetak jelas di wajah teduhnya.

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Momoi Satsuki_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

"Anda yakin? Mereka semua?" tanyanya pelan.

"Seiring berjalannya semua proyek. Apa bisa anda menandatangangi ini?" Nijimura segera membaca daftar yang baru saja Kiyoshi letakkan tak jauh dari ketiganya, tentu dengan meminta ijin pada Kiyoshi. Akashi? Nijimura lupa kemari dengan bocah itu.

Seakan menimang sesuatu, terbesit satu pertanyaan lagi yang Kiyoshi ingin tanyakan,

"Akashi- _san_?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana caramu membujuk mereka?"

"Saya punya hubungan dengan psikiater, 'kan?"

Kiyoshi tidak salah orang, 'kan?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Hai! Aduh, udah berapa lama, ya :'"""" saya shibuque maafkeun /ALIBI

Eh tapi serius, hehe. Udah libur tapi berasa anak sekolahaan. Sibuk mempersiapkan jadi siswa smk ahay/y

Nah, nah, saya senang lho baca review readers. Hmm, ada pertanyaan berupa,

 _Ini incest tida akashinya?_

Kurang lebih intinya begitulah gaes, walaupun nggak incest juga kan ga sedarah(?) tapi jawabannya, **biar chapter yang menjawabnya.** HEHE. Cerita ini berfokus pada kehidupan ambyar Akashi, menata ulang dari awal melalui mimpi kecilnya yang sempat _pending_ semenjak meninggalnya sang adik tercinta.

Sudah dulu, ya! RnR?

Tertanda,

Arischa


	4. Chapter 4

Of Course, HEADMASTER!

Arischa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

[…]

Semi-AU, Headmaster!Akashi, _pyschical content,_ Antara deskripsi dan dialog mungkin tidak seimbang, chapter kali ini pendek dengan sengaja,

[Masih ada satu dua lubang, selamat menikmati perjalanan anda!]

 _Kencangkan sabuk pengaman sebelum meluncur bersama roller coaster kehidupan_

* * *

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut bangunan usang ini. Matanya tajam melirik kesana dan kesini. Sekecil apapun kesalahan, baik retakan dinding maupun pecahan lantai, akan Akashi amati.

"Tulis, dindingnya perlu perbaikan total."

"Kurang ajar sekali kau?"

"Tolong."

"…" Nijimura bungkam, ia kembali menulis segala sesuatu yang Akashi ucapkan, mengenai apa yang kurang dari bangunan sekolah ini. Kadang Nijimura berpikir, kenapa dia sudi menjadi budak begini? Tapi Akashi mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil ia dengar dua kali, jadi kenapa tidak?

 _Nijimura itu gila sopan._

"Demi Tuhan, Shuuzou, tempat mengerikan apa ini?"

"Kamar mandi, bodoh." Nijimura memutar matanya bosan, iya, tahu, Akashi kamar mandinya dilapisi emas. Berbeda dengan 'tempat mengerikan' di depan mereka yang dilapisi kerak dan bakteri teridentifikasi mengkontaminasi. Memangnya semiris apa kondisi sekolah ini sampai tidak terurus, sih? Kasus korupsi yang luar biasa sekali kalau dananya sampai melorot begini.

"Astaga Shuuzou, monster itu dengan mudahnya berjalan-jalan di ruangan?"

"Demi Tuhan Akashi, itu tikus. Dan ruangan ini gudang. Astaga." Lama-lama kesal juga, sudah hampir lima lembar yang ia tulis, sesekali berpikir kenapa tidak memakai teknologi semacam _handphone_ saja mengetik daftarnya? Iya, Nijimura lupa. Terus mau apa? _Toh_ tetap saja ada baik buruknya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, seratus persen gedung ini harus seperti baru. Aku akan mengurus ijin dan surat-surat lain sebelum pengangkatanku sebagai kepala sekolah, selama itu aku akan membawa siswaku kemari. Dan kau, jangan sampai sekolah ini makin buruk." Akashi terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan, dan untungnya Nijimura tergolong orang sabar dan tahu diri. Mengumpat segan menahan tak mau, jadilah ucapan sarkatik yang sedari tadi menyahuti kicauan Akashi.

" _Bukankah dia cocok sebagai kepala sekolah?"_

" _Iya, kalau saja dia tidak gila."_

" _Astaga Riko, pelankan suaramu."_

" _Akut tidak peduli."_

.

.

.

Angin sore itu begitu hangat menyapanya, rasanya seperti dipeluk alam. Berdiri di pembatas jalan kala sore hari memang hal paling menenangkan yang pernah ia tahu, rasa-rasanya bebannya seperti dibawa pergi ke dunia antah berantah yang sama sekali ia tak ketahui.

Jalanan ini sepi, tetutup gedung-gedung baru dan jalan raya baru di sebelah utara. Jalan kecil di belakang pagar jalan raya ini nyaris terlupakan orang-orang. Asrinya danau kecil yang untungnya masih terjaga bersih dengan rindang pepohonan seakan jadi aset tersembunyi di tengah kota ini. Sampai deru mobil membuat dia berbalik penasaran, mendapati sebuah mobil yang kiranya berkelas terparkir hampir menutupi seperempat jalan. Biarlah, lagi pula jalanan ini sepi, mungkin pengemudinya hanya ingin memotret sebentar?

Tapi tidak, dia tahu, pengemudinya punya maksud dan tujuan lain datang kemari, seperti bernegosiasi sepertinya?

"Momoi Satsuki. Kau akan terapi mulai besok." Dan Momoi tidak tahu siapa dia, sebab dirinya dalam sepersekian detik sudah melaju menuju gedung putih di Tokyo,-kata si pengemudi yang nyatanya seorang pria penuh hawa intimidasi.

"Anda ini siapa? Tolong turunkan aku! Atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Berteriaklah di dalam mobil, kau ini pintar sekali."

"A-!" Momoi memekik ketika si pengemudi bersurai merah di sebelahnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa ia diculik.

"BERHENTI ATAU AKU LOMPAT?!" Pekik Momoi dengan keras, tangannya sudah membuka kunci pintu mobil, dan tangannya siap membuka pengait pintunya. Namun dalam sekejap, laju mobil menjadi sangat cepat, Momoi bahkan tak berani melirik angka speedometernya, terlalu mengerikan untuk ukuran jalan yang tak sepi lagi.

"Lompatlah."

"KAU GILA?! AKU BISA MATI!"

"Kalau begitu duduk dan diam saja." Suara 'klik' berbunyi, menandakan pintu mobil di sebelah Momoi sudah terkunci otomatis, dan dengan perlahan laju motor tersebut melambat, membuat Momoi mendengus jengkel.

"Aku mau di bawa kemana, tuan?"

"Sudah kubilang, gedung putih di mana kau bisa terapi. Jangan tanya atau kutabrakkan kau ke pembatas jalan."

"IYA IYA AKU DIAM!" Harusnya Momoi takut, harusnya Momoi gemetar melihat _pria asing mendekatinya_ , membuat sekelebat ingatan kelam masa sekolahnya merengsak masuk ke memorinya. Perlahan tubuh Momoi mengigil, keringat dingin membanjiri sweater cokelatnya. Momoi terlalu asyik berdebat hingga tak sadar ia dibawa pria asing.

 _Jangan lagi._

 _Momoi belum mau mati dua kali._

 _Ciiiit._

Mobil yang membawa Momoi berhenti dengan tak mulus, menimbulkan suara memekakan telinga, menyadarkan Momoi dalam fantasinya, dengan reflek memeluk sendiri dengan pandangan waspada kepas pria di sebelahnya. Si pria sibuk menarikan jarinya di atas _handphone_ , seperti akan menghubungi seseorang.

Lalu, _pip_. Panggilan sudah selesai dilakukan.

"Aku bukannya mau membunuhmu atau apa, jadi tidak usah menatap rendah diriku."

"…"

"Aku hanya mau kau sembuh dengan cepat. Lalu kembali sekolah." Nafas Momoi tercekat, _sekolah. Benarkah Momoi harus sekolah?_

"Astaga, kurang berkelas apa ucapanku? Haruskah aku keluarkan cek bernilai jutaan yen agar kau mau sekolah?"

 _Tok tok tok_

Pria di hadapan Momoi menoleh pada kaca di sebelahnya, nampak siluet seseorang berjas putih mengetuk kacanya dengan wajah datar. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu segera membuka kacanya.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, itu bukan cara membujuk sesesorang yang sedang depresi, Akashi. Kau bodoh."

"Dan apapun yang dia katakan, kau harus menurutinya, Momoi. Sembuhkan dia, Mayuzumi." Momoi hanya menatap nanar pria berjas putih di depannya, yang mengulurkan tangan padanya dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

Riko berjalan cepat pada lapangan _indoor_ SMA Seirin, matanya menatap fokus pada lembaran kertas yang ia genggam erat.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau ikut setuju _orang gila_ menjadi kepala sekolah di sini?" Lembaran kertas itu Riko lempar pada seorang pria yang bersiap melakukan _shoot_ pada ring basket, membuat mata tajamnya melirik pada Riko yang bernapas cepat.

"Dan katakan padaku kenapa kau begitu marah mendengar _orang gila_ luar biasa menjadi kepala sekolah kita?" tanyanya tenang.

"SEKOLAH INI SUDAH CUKUP GILA UNTUK MENERIMA ORANG GILA!"

"Riko, sesuatu yang gila terkadang butuh kegilaan lain untuk diwaraskan."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

HALUUUUUUUU, hai arischa kembali dengan chapter 4 :))))) gimana? sudah ketebakkah alasan momoi mogok sekolah?

adakah yang mau kasih akashi tutorial untuk menjadi sopan dan tidak songong? hayuk atuh di pm ke saya, kasian siswa yang dibujuk harus spot jantung :(

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya huhu saya terharuuu :"""""""""

Nantikan chap berikutnya, ya! setiap pembujukan dilakukan pertahap.

see,ya!

Arischa


End file.
